


Reunion

by Yū (RGR1087)



Series: Shared Love [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Erin (IDOLiSH7), Cock Warming, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Erin (IDOLiSH7), Polyamory, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Top Fang (IDOLiSH7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/pseuds/Y%C5%AB
Summary: Fang and Erin slip away after boarding the ship to catch up.Takes place between Story 9 and 10 of "Observer of the Celestial Pilgrimage - Throne of the Stellar".





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not fully happy with this one and it might feel rushed, but I've been having a bit of motivation troubles. I might revise it later on.
> 
> Please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and do your research beforehand, especially when engaging in BDSM.
> 
> Also, very important: Asthma can impact a person’s sex life. I have elected to ignore Riku’s asthma for the most part. However, if you have asthma, please be careful when engaging in sexual activities and please make sure your partner is fully aware of it. And before anyone else comments that it's patronising of me to assume people with asthma need to be told by fanfic writers how to manage their health: There is a chance of young, impressionable people reading my fics. I did start reading explicit, kinky stuff around the age of twelve myself. There's also the fact I might be accused of recklessly endangering said impressionable people by not giving the warning. Riku, one of the characters involved in all the kinky stuff, has asthma in canon. Yes, some of the stuff I've written is dangerous for other people as well, but asthma heightens the risks. In addition, I have lost three of my friends because they did not tell their partners they had asthma while engaging in sexual activities of any type, not just BDSM or breath play, which is why I'm putting these notes on every explicit piece as long as a character with asthma is involved.

The door to the ship's study slammed shut with a loud bang. Erin was pushed against the closed door by Fang's larger frame caging him in. Lips crashed against his. A small moan escaped the redhead as his mouth was devoured with a sense of desperation. Fang's rough tongue slipped into his mouth swiping across Erin's tongue before exploring every nook of the redhead's mouth.  
Fang slipped one of his legs between Erin's pressing against the younger man's stirring erection. He was rewarded with another moan. It had been too long since he had last had the chance to embrace his mate. He would have to thank Orion later for distracting the others and allowing him the opportunity to whisk Erin away for a bit.  
Withdrawing slightly, Fang licked across Erin's lips. Then he began kissing along the redhead's chin and down his throat. Erin moaned his name as he slung his arms around Fang's neck. Fang wanted to take things slow, but the need was too strong. Erin's scent had been driving him up the walls ever since they had boarded the ship. It had taken every last bit of restraint he had not to jump the redhead in front of everyone.  
"Fang, please", Erin whimpered with need as Fang sucked on his neck. It seemed he wasn't the only one who needed this. A growl tore itself from Fang's throat. With a swift movement, Fang hoisted up Erin, who wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist in an instant.  
Wasting no time, Fang made his way over to the desk licking and sucking at Erin's neck. A chair got knocked over in the process. It felt wondrous to have Erin in his arms again. Pushing the desk's chair away, Fang lowered the redhead onto the desk. Their lips crashed together, needy, wanting. It wasn't gentle. But neither of them cared much. Months of built up longing drove their actions.  
Fang pulled back and flipped Erin over bending him over the desk. He pushed himself flush against the younger man, pinning him against the desk, and latched onto Erin's neck. With one hand, Fang took hold of Erin's delicate hip keeping him in place. Nibbling and sucking at Erin's neck, the Bestian rutted into the redhead. Lovely, musical moans tumbled from Erin's mouth.  
"Fang. Please. Take me", Erin moaned, hips rocking back and forth, hand clawing at the edge of the desk. The sound of Erin's needy and wanting voice did things to Fang. With a growl, his ears and tail appeared. He was reaching his limit, his hard cock straining against his trousers.  
The hand on Erin's hip moved down tugging down Erin's skirt and trousers, which proved to be a little difficult with Erin pressed against the desk. However, Fang gladly put up with that little inconvenience, unwilling to part from his mate for even a second. A relieved groan left Erin, once Fang had managed to pull the garments down to his knees. Seems like he hadn't been the only one feeling constrained.  
By now the visible parts of Erin's neck were littered with hickeys and bite marks. Fang couldn't help but purr at the sight. It pleased his more possessive and animalistic side to see his marks on Erin. While he tugged at his own garments to free his cock he reached for the left top drawer. Rummaging blindly through the drawer, while also attempting to remove his garments, it took him a while to find what he was looking for.  
After what felt like an eternity, Fang's hand closed around a small container. He pulled it out of the drawer and set it down on the desk. Licking across the marks he had left on Erin's neck, he used both hands to free his aching cock from its constraint, at last, groaning with appreciation.  
Not wasting any time, Fang stood upright and opened the small container while sliding his cock between Erin's firm globes. He dipped the fingers of his left hand into the coconut oil coating them in the substance. Spreading the oil across his fingers, he snuck his free hand between Erin's leg, letting his fingers dance across the underside of the redhead's cock. The resulting moan and full body shudder from the redhead brought nothing but delight to the Bestian.  
Then, Fang hooked his thumb into Erin's twitching hole causing the younger man to push his hips backward to try and get the digit to sink deeper. Fang chuckled and licked his lips. He bent down again, pressing flush against Erin.  
"I've been yearning to touch you again for so long", Fang purred into Erin's ear as he slipped two coated fingers into the redhead's twitching hole. A wanton moan escaped the former assassin as he clenched down on the invading fingers.  
"Fang, please. Forget prepping. Just fuck me", Erin keened, voice dripping with need and desperation, nails digging into the wood of the desk. A dangerous growl tore from Fang's chest. He had been fighting the urge to sink into Erin since the moment the door to the study had closed. Erin's plea did nothing to help his self-restraint.  
"I don't want to hurt you", Fang rasped with a strained voice, breath ragged. His nails were digging into Erin's flesh, causing small welts in their wake, as he tried not to give in to his desire to pound into the redhead without abandon.  
"I don't care. I can take it. I need you inside me. Now. Please", Erin begged, hips bucking erratically. What could be seen of Erin's skin was flushed and sweaty. His frame was trembling and twitchy. The last threads of Fang's restraint snapped in half. Another growl tore from Fang's throat, only far more animalistic, as he yanked his fingers out of Erin and righted his posture. The redhead keened at the loss of fingers but made no further protests.  
Scooping up some more oil, Fang lathered up his cock. It was still going to be rough on Erin but not as rough as it would be if went in dry. As soon as he was satisfied, he spread Erin's butt cheeks apart and positioned himself against his lover's waiting hole.  
With a featherlight touch, Fang snuck his hands beneath Erin's shirt taking a bruising hold of his waist. Another animalistic growl was the only warning he gave Erin before he rammed his cock into his lover. Fang's roar almost drowned out Erin's howl. He wouldn't be surprised if the entire ship had heard them.  
Leaning down and latching onto Erin's neck once again, Fang moaned with appreciation at the tight hold Erin had on his cock. It had been so long. Too long. He really needed to visit Lama more often.  
"Fang. Move. Please", Erin whimpered clenching down on Fang. A muffled growl made it past Fang's lips. The redhead was a real minx. In the back of his mind, he wondered if the former assassin had a bit of a masochistic streak as he moved his hands to lay atop Erin's tangling them together.  
Not having to be told twice, Fang began slamming his hips back and forth with a fast and punishing pace. Sobs and moans tumbled from Erin's mouth, body trembling in pleasure. Fang could feel every tremor as his weight pinned his lover to the desk seeking as much contact as possible. The desk began sliding back and forth with Fang's powerful thrusts.  
The sounds Erin was making were music to Fang's ears. He had missed these sounds just as much as he had missed the redhead's voice. They were just as lovely as the sounds Erin made during slow and passionate lovemaking. Almost any sound Erin made was lovely in Fang's opinion.  
Fang began moving his lips from Erin's neck over along the edge of his chin. Erin seemed to take note of it and turned his head to the side to meet Fang in a scorching kiss. Their breaths mingled leaving Fang slightly dizzy with pleasure.  
Headiness overcame Fang. He felt intoxicated by Erin's musk and voice. Smouldering heat cursed through his body. It was like the air around them was sizzling, crackling, sparkling with tension. Erin screamed, muffled by Fang's mouth devouring his own, body tensing as he clenched down on the Bestian's cock.  
The sudden tightness caused Fang's rhythm to stutter, tearing mouth away from the redhead's with a growl. He could hear the mixture of his own name and wordless moans spilling from his lover's lips as Erin clenched and unclenched around him repeatedly. Tremors rippled through Erin's body before he went limb.  
Dragging his tongue across Erin's neck, Fang pulled down the neck of Erin's shirt and latched onto the newly exposed skin. He applied pressure but did not pierce the flesh. Not yet. His rhythm continued to grow less steady with each thrust but in exchange, the intensity of his thrusts increased. The desk screeched against the floor.  
With a single-minded focus, Fang plunged into Erin again and again. Tension coiled low in his abdomen. Moments later, the tension released sending him over the edge as he buried himself deep inside Erin and bit down on his neck. With a muffled howl, Fang pumped his seed into his lover, ears pressed flat against his skull, tail whipping sideways violently.  
With each spurt, the restlessness Fang had felt building in recent months abated. It didn't leave completely, but it dwindled to a manageable level. His cock began to soften. Withdrawing from Erin's neck, he snuck both his hands beneath the redhead's chest. Even without a knot, he didn't want to pull out yet, wanted to relish in their physical connection for longer, uncertain when he would get the opportunity again.

Extending one leg backward, Fang pulled the chair he had shoved to the side closer. Then, embracing Erin's torso, he lifted him up just as he heard the door creaking. He ignored it as he let himself sink into the chair with Erin in his lap.  
Relaxing back into the chair, Fang let his eyes close, slipped a hand beneath Erin's shirt to rub circles across his abdomen and draped his tail across his tights. Erin's head was propped against his shoulders, cheek resting above the brunet's collar bone.  
Unlike Fang's breathing, Erin's had already calmed into a slow rhythm. A low purr erupted from Fang's chest as he basked in the afterglow of their mating. His ears flicked when the sound of footsteps and a chair being moved closer echoed through the study. Other than that, he gave no other reaction. Not even, when the visitor put the chair down on the desk's side and sat down.  
"I know it's been a long time, but you should have locked the door", Orion pointed out, the amusement and fondness in his voice clear as the waters on Sirena to Fang. He cracked an eye open to look at his fellow king and was met with a barely noticeable smile speaking of fondness and eyes sparkling with a well-hidden amusement no one, save for those who knew Lama's king well, would see.  
Fang hummed in acknowledgement, nuzzling Erin's hair lovingly. While he did agree that locking the door might have been a good idea, he also couldn't have cared less about someone walking in on them. He wouldn't mind the world knowing he had staked his claim on the former assassin.  
"I might have been a bit rough on Erin", Fang commented instead rubbing his cheek against the sleeping redhead's temple. Orion snorted in response.  
"I doubt it. That he allowed himself to fall asleep shows how much he trusts you. He would never allow himself to lose consciousness of fall asleep next to someone he doesn't trust no matter how exhausted or beaten he is", Orion huffed with mirth. There were other emotions mixed in, though. If Fang hadn't known Lama's king so well and felt the same way about Erin, he probably wouldn't have been able to pick up on the underlying sourness that came with knowing just how far Erin was willing to push himself on occasion. Nor on the jealousy at the thought of Erin sharing a bed with anyone else, who wasn't either of them.

A comfortable near silence befell the room as Orion watched the Bestian king nuzzle and groom his sleeping attendant, the only audible sounds being the engine's buzzing and Fang's content purring. He was relieved to see the relaxed lines of Erin's face. His attendant had really needed this.  
Orion was well aware of how much Erin missed Fang, but their respective duties didn't allow for a lot of time to be spent together. And no matter how much he wanted to, there were certain things only Fang could give Erin, just like there were things that only Orion could give Erin. While Fang and he only needed Erin, Erin needed both of them. Which reminded him of something.  
"You spoil him too much sometimes", Orion sighed, causing Fang to look at him with questioning eyes, one ear pointing downwards, while the other stood rigid.  
"You told the youngsters that _joke_ knowing full well Erin would pull something", Orion accused good-naturedly showing he was not really mad. Fang blinked in response before a boyish grin made its way onto his features.  
"You have to admit, their reactions were fun, though", Fang chortled by way of answering. Orion shook his head in fond exasperation. He left it at that, though, preferring to go back to watching the pair. They still had over half a day left until they would reach Sirena. With the current situation, things were bound to get more chaotic and stressful the further their journey progressed. They might as well make use of the idle time that came with travelling through space. It might be some time until they got another opportunity to spend time together undisturbed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr ([Yū's Creativity Blog](http://yuscreativityblog.tumblr.com/)), Twitter ([@RGR108](https://twitter.com/RGR1087)) or IDOLiSH7 Amino ([Yū's IDOLiSH7 Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/tiwc1s))


End file.
